Linkage analysis was performed on the synthesized glucans. The samples were methylated by the method of Ciucanu and Kerek. Powdered NaOH was added to the sample, and after stirring, methyl iodide was added. The reaction was quenched by addition of water after 20 min. The solution was extracted with chloroform. The permethylated sample was then hydrolyzed using 2 M trifluoroacetic acid. Glycosyl residues were reduced and then acetylated. GC/MS analysis was performed using a Hewlett Packard 5890 GC using a Supelco 2330 fused silica capillary column coupled to a 5970 MSD. The results showed the total ion chromatogram for the sample and the mass spectrum of the individual carbohydrate peaks.